A device, such as a portable computer or laptop, may include a speaker. The speaker may be disposed adjacent to a display or a keyboard. The speaker may require porting in order to allow the sound generated by the speaker to reach the user. Without porting, the speaker sound may be muffled. Generally, porting of the speaker may require large holes or speaker grills disposed on a case or enclosure of the device.